


Megatron x Reader x Optimus Prime

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Lemon, Multi, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: You and Optimus are captured by the decepticons and Megatron has plans for both of you.Transformers Prime.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/You
Kudos: 15





	Megatron x Reader x Optimus Prime

**Warning:Lemon**

You and optimus were captured, you two were on board the nemesis.  
The Decepticon's warship.  
Your servos were behind your back with stasis cuffs.

"Optimus, are you ok?" You look back to where Optimus was laying down on his side with his servos behind his back. 

"I'm... functional. What about you y/n" He asked you causing you to blush.  
You always had a crush on the Prime.

"I'm doing alright.. just a processor ache" You said and helped the Prime up to sit down next to you by shoving him with your shoulder blade. Then you heard the main door open to reveal him. Megatron. 

"What do you want with us Megatron?" You asked him getting in front of Optimus, only to be surprised as Megatron lowers the cell lasers and granting you both easier access for your escape.

"Megatron, No" Optimus said from behind you making you turn around and wonder what they were talking about. 

"Yes Prime. Quite a catch we have here today" Megatron said walking towards you and grabs your helm making you look at him. You pushed his servo and looked to the side. 

"Come Prime, let us do like before and enjoy each other. Today on the other hand, we have an extra price." Megatron said looking at you with a devilish glare. You looked back at Prime and all he does is look down with disappointment. Megatron starts to walk towards Prime and uncuffs his servos. 

"Now Prime, show her what you can do" Megatron said as he stepped aside into a corner. Prime looks at you with hungry optics, this making you nervous. You were still sitting on the ground and the Prime grabs you by your forearms and helps you get up. Once you were standing you looked up at the Prime and he grabs you by both sides of your helm and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You had your optics wide in shock. Prime then started to grab you by your hip and hold you by your back thrust, deepening the kiss. You started to get melted into the kiss, wishing you could grab hold of him, but your servos were still in stasis cuffs. 

"Mmm yes, good. Now y/n get on your knees" Megatron ordered you. You comply and was now near by Primes codpiece. You looked up at him and he looks down on you. His glare making you wet instantly. 

"I have been wishing this for a long time y/n" Optimus said as he takes off his codpiece and shows me his pressurized spike. It had pre trans fluid in the top. You get a devilish idea and lick the top of his spike still looking at him. Optimus closed his optics in pleasure. 

"Give him more y/n" Megatron ordered. You started to take his spike into your mouth and bobbing your head, Optimus groans at this giving you confidence to continue and got lower into his spike, starting to deep throat him. Optimus reaches for your helm and helps you bob your head at a steady rhythm. You started to moan making Optimus groan more in pleasure. You then feel servos by your hips getting startled. 

"Now it is my turn to jump in" Megatron said as he started to kiss your neck from behind and grind against you. 

"Open up for me" Megatron ordered and I listened. I opened both my valve and back port. 

"Such a beautiful femme you are y/n, I can just eat you all up" Megatron said as he bite down to your neck and inserted himself in your back port making you open your optics wide and scream. Causing vibrations on Optimus spike making him moan and throw his head back. Megatron was pounding into you making your whole frame shake and move. Optimus was on the edge of his overload and makes you swallow his trans fluid. You take a breather before Megatron slams your helm against the floor, making your aft go more up into the air and started to pound into you harder. 

"Say my name y/n, scream it" Megatron ordered once again. 

"Megatron! ~a-ah~ you're going to break me apart" You moaned out and receiving Megatrons last thrust as he came inside your back port. You laid on the floor as your processor was dizzy and your frame was shaking. Megatron kneels down behind you, grabs you and places himself in your back port again, your back against his chasis. Megatron grabs your stabilizer and spread them open, revealing your valve to Optimus. Making the Prime get hypnotized by looking at your valve.

"Come Prime. Look at that delicious valve of hers" Megatron taunts Optimus. Prime unsure of what to do next he steps unsteady on his peds. 

"Come and get me big boy" You told the Prime in a very deep and sexual voice, getting him hot and bothered. Optimus gets in front go you and started to place his spike in your valve. 

"y/n I wanted you for so long" Prime said. 

"I did too OP" You said and leaned in to kiss Optimus. He grabbed you by the hips and insert himself into your valve. Receiving so much from front and back was feeling amazing every single bit. 

"~O-oh~ Primus! This feels so amazing" You moaned out of the kiss throwing your helm back to Megatron's shoulder giving both bots access to your neck. They started to nibble and bite down on your cables. 

"G-guys if this keeps up.. I'm going to cum soon" You said.

"Good. Scream out loud our names y/n. Make the whole nemesis who are pleasuring you" Megatron said. 

"Megatron! A-ah~ O-optimus. F-frag so good." You said feeling your overload over the edge. 

"y/n I'm c-cumming" Optimus said.

"Cum inside of me Optimus. I want all of your trans fluid in me" 

"Such a nasty femme. I like her Optimus" Megatron said in between groans. 

Finalizing we all overloaded together having all your intakes filled with trans fluid. Megatron gets out of your back port making you fall forward to Optimus chasis. 

"Please take this cuffs off of her" Optimus demanded towards Megatron. Making him only smirk and taking them off of you. 

"You are free to go, till we meet again" Megatron said walking out of the cell room. You looked up at Optimus and he was hugging you dearly. 

"y/n sorry you had to go through this" Optimus started to apologize and I silenced him with a digit to his lip. 

"It is ok OP. I had fun. We all needed a good frag" You said caressing his faceplate. He gives you a soft smile and grabs you bridal style. 

"Let us go home"


End file.
